No Air
by forever.teen.creativty
Summary: ONESHOT: Troy and Gabriella have been broken up for a month. When your air supply has been broken, how do you cope? Find out! There is some language, but not terrible.


**Wow it has been a long time! I know I have been away for a while but I thought i would give you guys a little update. I will not be finishing Rags to Riches because frankly, i cannot finish it. Like i don't know where to go from where i left off. Second of all, i'll update periodically because school is crazy! Anyway, here is a oneshot Troyella of course. I hope you enjoy despite it's cheesiness.**

It's been a month since they broke up, and they're both going through the works. Everywhere they go, every thought they have is of each other. It's almost like living in a world with no air. When you air supply, the one you cared about more than anything is gone, how do you cope? How do you even go on living your daily life? Sitting on your bed listening to songs that make you think of that person is definitely not a solution. Netflix, popcorn, and chocolate may be an option, but if you watch a movie as sad as the Notebook, you're kind screwed, right? Let's just say they're miserable. They can't get on with their lives because everything they do reflects the other person. How did it end you ask? I'll tell you how.

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for about two months, but had known each other for seven years. Troy was the first one to say I love you, but it took Gabriella another week before she said it back. After that, things got interesting. Troy became overprotective and graphic in the fact that he wanted her sexually, but Gabriella was a bit uncomfortable with the idea. After a while, she plaid along, but the stupid thing was everything was texted. When Gabriella's mom found out, she snapped. Gabriella felt the only way to fix the situation was to break up with him leaving bother her and Troy lonely and heartbroken. It's not as if Gabriella wanted to, but she thought it best.

It was a snowy Saturday afternoon and Gabriella, of course, had finished all her homework the night before. With nothing else to be done, she popped open her laptop and started going through her pictures. She smiled at seeing herself as a happy young girl without a care in the world, but as she got to more recent photos, the smile became wet with tears. As a picture of her love showed on the screen, she gently traced the curves of his face with her finger on the screen.

"If only you knew how much I missed you."

Troy, not being any less miserable was clearing his mind in the best way he knew how: basketball. Because of the shocking amount of snow that covered the Albuquerque ground, he drove to the nearest gym and went to work. Just like every cliché of a story and movie, he missed every shot. After he finally got fed up, he chucked the ball across the court and squatted down with his sweaty head in his hands. Needless to say, he was not making any progress with basketball. He though back at all the wonderful times they had together and how fucked up it all became. Standing to his feet and grabbing his stuff, he left the gym in worse condition than when he arrived.

"God, I miss you."

Every song they sang, kiss they shared, conversation they had, every I love you and staying up until three in the morning pissing off their parents by staying on the phone came across their minds. How could things just end all of a sudden? How can the one thing that was keeping you alive be gone out of nowhere? Why is it so freaking hard to breath? Going to the same school does not help…AT ALL! Seeing each other from across the hall, in class, or at lunch doesn't help. Having to sit in the same room with the person who you know so well, love so much, but can't have rips up your already broken heart even more! Why did it have to end?

That night, Troy sat on his bed with his phone in hand. "It's been a month since I talked to her," he thought aloud, "and if I don't call her now, I never will." She unlocked his phone and scrolled down to the name he had been so scared to utter for the past month. He slowly but surely tapped on her name and held the phone to his ear. Every ring that went by was agony. The anxiety of hearing her voice again was too unbearable to explain.

"Hello?" A soft voice finally. The sweetest voice Troy had ever heard put a smile on his face for the first time in a month.

"Hey," he said semi-confidently.

"Troy."

"Yea um, I wanted to call and um…"

"Yea?"

"You know just wanted to say hi?" What the fuck?

"Um, hi?" said Gabriella really confused.

"Hi." Fucking idiot.

Silence.

"And," Troy said, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"What do you want Troy?"

Shit.

"Troy?"

He took a deep breath and softly said, "I miss you."

"Troy-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I am sorry. I was the one that was too graphic with you and I should've known you were uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I am the reason why we broke up and I want you back. You are too special to me for me to just move on and forget about you. Losing you was like living in a world with no air. Please, come back to me."

In the time that it took for him to say this, he had already gone next door and was on her balcony.

"It wasn't just your fault. I take half the responsibility for what happened. After all I did play along and I was the one who broke up with you."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is the fact that I love you and I want you to be mine again. And I'm also freezing my ass off."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Gabriella slowly turned around and took in the sight before her. Troy was standing in his sweater and jeans looking as handsome as ever covered in snow. She rushed to open the door and pulled him into her room. Troy brushed off the snow on his shoulders and Gabriella ran her finger through his hair attempting to get the snow out of his hair. He gazed into her brown eyes, something he hadn't done in a very long time and enjoyed the small hand running through his hair. She noticed him staring at her and stopped to look into his blue eyes. She always did love them, even changed her favorite color to be the shade of them. She slowly retracted her hand and ran it through her hair to break the staring contest she was having with the boy in front of her. Slowly she turned around and walked to the pillar that was in the middle of her room and leaned against it. He was in her room. That was the only thing she could think about.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes," she said with her back turned to him. All of a sudden her hand was in his and she was being turned around.

"Look at me."

She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I can't breath without you. I need you more than you know. All you need to do is say the word, I'm yours."

The tears had already started to form in her eyes. She hasn't been this close to him in so long and frankly, she missed it. She missed his arms being around her, the way he held her hand and kissed it for no reason, and the soft kisses she shared with him. Without even realizing, his hands were cupping her cheeks and their foreheads were connected. She placed her hands on top of his and let her tears fall.

"Losing you was like living in a world with now air," she whispered. "I need you, my air supply back. I need to be your, and you to be mine. I love you."

With those soft words, he gently placed his lips on top of her in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with each other as they are wrapped tightly in each other's arms. When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other still reminiscing on the first kiss they shared in a month.

"We have to tell my mom, you know," Gabriella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Already done. I wouldn't be over here if I hadn't smoothed things over with her now would I?"

"Probably not." She let a giggle escape her lips and he hugged her close.

"Do me favor," Troy said.

"What's that?"

"Stay mine please. I can't breath without you."

"We can both breath. Now-"

"And for always."


End file.
